


Did you make it?

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Human Sacrifice, Kidnapping, M/M, Ritual Sacrifice, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles just had the baby, when they came and took it.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Did you make it?

»Did you make it?«

Stiles' voice echoed through the cavern. Peter tried to focus on his mate's voice. It sounded tinny and distorted out of the small speaker of the burner phone.

Blood dripped from Peter's claws.

The witches who had abducted their son were on the floor. Ripped apart by the claws of the enraged Alpha.

Peter's breath sounded harsh in the suddenly silent cavern. The chanting he had stopped with his claws and yaws.

»Peter?«

Peter took a shuddering breath.

»Yes,« he responded. Finally, he was able to shift back.

»Did you make it in time?«

Peter knelt down next to the altar. 

With trembling hands, he reached for their child. He pulled the tiny, days-old child into his arms.

»Yes … he's asleep … but his heartbeat is strong,« Peter responded.

A moment later Stiles' strong facade crumbled and he started to sob.

»Bring him home … bring my little Drew Alistair home,« Stiles ordered. 

»But the ritual circle …,« Peter protested.

»Let the others take care of clean up. I just want both of you home.«

A click sounded. Peter was alone with the tiny life held close to his chest.

When he stepped out of the cavern the rest of the pack was there.

Lydia slowly stepped forward. Flanked by Cora and Malia.

»Is the baby okay?« she asked.

Peter nodded slowly. He had wrapped up Drew in the blanket they had stolen him in and couldn't bear to let the pack see his son.

Not before his mother had even seen him.

»Is it okay if we accompany you back home, Peter?« Lydia asked softly.

Peter bit his lip. 

»Cora and Derek … maybe Malia … I … I can't have anyone but family around me right now,« he finally said.

His daughter, niece, and nephew all slipped out of the gathered pack.

»Okay … we'll take care of the 'crime scene cleaning' and go back to the packhouse. If you want us anywhere else let us know, Alpha,« Lydia said respectfully and ushered the boys into the cavern.

None of them protested. They all knew just how hard the thought of losing another child – another part of his family – was for Peter. He had already lost so much and now nearly losing a child that had been barely born when it had been stolen. It would have had anyone on a hair-trigger. 

OoO

Stiles was still bed-bound. The pregnancy had been hard on her. She had nearly burnt out her spark to carry Drew to term and giving birth had nearly cost her her life. Peter had been so focused on helping to save her life he had not sensed the witches until it had been too late. Everyone had been knocked out and they had abducted the newborn son of a spark and an alpha wolf to ritually sacrifice.

When Peter stepped into the bedroom flanked by those he considered his closest family with Drew in his arms, she started to cry.

She reached for the baby she hadn't even held once.

Peter put the babe into her arms. She cradled her little boy close, pulled the blanket away, and scented him instinctively. 

Since her spark had been lost and she was losing too much blood, Peter had given her the bite. Her change wasn't complete yet but she already had all the instincts even when she had been human.

Drew gave a tiny sniffle. His eyelids fluttered and his baby blues fixed on his mum.

He sniffled louder and Stiles knew he had to be hungry. 

Without regard for the three wolves that stood at the foot of the bed, she bared her chest and let her son nurse.

Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled.

»He's beautiful,« he told her.

Stiles smiled.

»Well … he is our son … and he has Hale genes. Hales are all ridiculously pretty,« Stiles said softly.

Derek blushed, while Cora and Malia preened and sniggered.

»Puppy pile?« Stiles questioned.

She knew and felt through the pack bonds how they all longed to be near and scent their newest pack member.

The three wolves climbed onto the bed with them and gently curled around their Alpha pair.

A couple of hours later Peter allowed the rest of the pack to join them. He was still alert and had set up more wards. 

Lydia was the first to comment on Drew's eyes when the babe woke and flashed them.

»Isn't he a little bit young for this?«

Stiles shook her head. 

»No … children like Drew are ridiculous like this. At the end of the week, he'll probably be able to shift … and I will have to train him from an early age in regards to his magic.«

»His magic? I thought werewolves couldn't have magic?«, Lydia said.

»The rules are a little misleading. A Spark when bitten either turns into a werewolf and loses his magic or they are not affected at all by the bite and just stay the same. Drew has been born as the son of a Spark and an Alpha wolf. He is what is called a Wolf Mage. It's why they wanted to sacrifice him,« Stiles explained. 

»Will more people try to get to him?«, Jackson questioned from where he was curled against Stiles' side.

She shook her head.

»No … they wouldn't dare. Not after our Alpha decimated a whole circle of witches all alone and without injury. Think about what it would mean if they had the whole pack against them,« Stiles responded and finally was able to relax. 

She and her babe were safe now.

They had made it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my very own 365 days project where I want to try and write a drabble/short story every day. Wish me luck ^.^  
> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes) and cheer me on.


End file.
